Peur sentimentale
by Crowny
Summary: Amoureux transi : deux personnes éprouvant, l'une envers l'autre, des sentiments d'amour tellement forts que ces personnes sont paralysés, terrifiés. Vraiment, Satsuki en avait des idées.
**Peur sentimentale**

 _« Amoureux transi : deux personnes éprouvant, l'une envers l'autre, des sentiments d'amour tellement forts que ces personnes sont paralysés, terrifiés. » Vraiment, Satsuki en avait des idées._

* * *

 **Personnages :** Aomine, Kuroko et Momoï

 **Couple :** AoKuro (OTP c:)

 **Note :** J'ai repris le plus possible les dialogues en me basant sur l'anime (bien qu'il ne doit pas y avoir trop de différence avec le manga) et en comblant les moments non montrés pour que ça donne de l'AoKuro. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

Cette nuit-là et la suivante, Aomine ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Les pas qui résonnaient sur le parquet du terrain, les respirations sifflantes des joueurs essoufflés tournoyaient encore dans sa tête. Et cette voix, aussi. Tetsu.

Il avait perdu. L'As ne se souvenait plus de quand cela été arrivé la dernière fois. Seulement, était-ce déjà arrivé avant ? Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. La victoire facile s'était imprimée dans son cerveau et gravée dans sa chair, la joie de parcourir le terrain avait disparu, mais surtout, Tetsu s'était éloigné. Aomine savait très bien que cet état de fait était de sa faute, il avait fait cela de manière inconsciente en refusant l'aide et les mots de réconfort de son ami.

Au fond, il avait eu peur. De quoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, il ne comprenait pas – ne se comprenait pas. Ce sentiment qui le parcourait était tout simplement incompréhensible.

Tout à coup, le joueur de Basket entendit son téléphone vibrer pour indiquer un nouveau message. Toujours sur son lit duquel il n'avait bougé que pour manger depuis la veille, Aomine s'appuya sur ses coudes pour se relever légèrement et attraper son téléphone posé sur la table de nuit.

Tetsu. Daiki était étonné de recevoir un message de son ancien coéquipier si tôt après le match. Il fallait tout de même dire que le joueur de Seirin avait toujours été imprévisible, notamment à cause de son air impassible qui pouvait en déstabiliser plus d'un.

Sauf lui.

Il avait appris à connaître le bleuté au fil des soirs passés ensemble à s'entraîner ou juste à discuter autour d'un Milkshake à la vanille et d'un –voir plusieurs- cheeseburger au Majin Burger. Repenser à ces moments-là le rendaient nostalgique du « bon vieux temps ». Il secoua la tête, ce n'était pas moment de penser à cela, et lu le message.

 **Aomine-kun peux-tu me rejoindre devant le Majin ?**

L'Ace cligna des yeux. C'était quoi cette demande étrange et à une heure pareille ?

 **J'arrive dans 15 minutes.**

Sans même sans rendre compte, le basketteur avait déjà répondu. Comme si rien n'avait changé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas et il s'en rendait bien compte. Il devait tout de même admettre qu'il était curieux. Vu la situation actuelle, Tetsu ne pouvait demander à lui parler que pour quelque chose d'important.

Aomine attrapa rapidement de quoi s'habiller et se chausser avant de sortir de chez lui. À peine avait-il refermé la porte de sa maison que le bleuté entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

« Dai-chan ? Où vas-tu à une heure pareille ? Il est presque 23h.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Satsu ?

— Mouh, quand tu vas voir Tetsu-kun tu réponds toujours comme ça. Tu aurais pu me le dire, je veux venir aussi ! Je me serais habillée correctement. »

En effet, son amie d'enfance et voisine était en pyjama. Ce qu'elle faisait elle-même dehors dans cette tenue était un mystère.

« Si Tetsu avait voulu que tu viennes il t'aurait appelé Satsuki. Laisse tomber, tu le verras une autre fois. »

Voyant sa mine renfrognée, Aomine leva les yeux au ciel et sorti de son terrain en faisant un dernier signe de main.

« Dai-chan, l'entendit-il à nouveau, Tetsu-kun et toi êtes vraiment des amoureux transis depuis le collège. Est-ce pour ça que vous vous êtes éloignés l'un de l'autre au lieu de surmonter vos problèmes ensembles ? »

Daiki s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Il secoua la tête.

« Arrête de dire des bêtises Satsu. »

Et il reprit la route, il ne voulait pas être en retard.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus-tard que la jeune fille lui envoya un message sur lequel il pouvait lire : _Amoureux transi deux personnes éprouvent, l'une envers l'autre, des sentiments d'amour tellement forts que ces personnes sont paralysés, terrifiés._

Tch.

 **xxx**

Quand Aomine arriva devant le Majin et vit Tetsu assis à leur table habituelle, un milkshake –saveur vanille, forcément- à la main et une balle de basket sur les genoux, il ne put que sentir la bouffée de nostalgie qui l'envahit. Il rentra à l'intérieur du fast-food et commanda 3 cheeseburgers avant de rejoindre son ex-coéquipier.

« Yo, Tetsu.

— Bonsoir Aomine-kun. Désolé de te faire venir si tard, mais j'ai une faveur à te demander.

— Oh ? Quoi donc ? le questionna-t-il intrigué en commençant à manger son premier burger. »

Pour que Tetsu demande une faveur, ça devait être très important. C'était quelqu'un de très indépendant après tout.

« Apprends-moi à shooter. »

Aomine manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouché et se senti paralyser par cette demande. Paralyser ?

 _Tetsu-kun et toi êtes vraiment des amoureux transis._

Il ouvrit grand les yeux intérieurement en se souvenant des paroles de Satsuki. N'importe quoi, s'il commençait à prendre en compte toutes ses remarques stupides il n'en avait pas fini. Il se força à se reprendre.

« Hein ? Tu demandes ça à moi, la personne que tu viens de battre de t'apprendre à shooter ?

— Tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse pour ça.

— Et les membres de ton équipe ? Bakagami ou ton capitaine par exemple ?

— Ils doivent aussi s'entraîner pour les matchs à venir. »

Aomine soupira. C'était peine perdue et il ne voulait pas tellement refuser. Surtout si voir Tetsu louper ses paniers pouvait l'empêcher de ruminer sur les paroles stupides de Momoï.

« Tch. »

À ce moment-là Kuroko su tout de suite qu'il avait gagné, un petit sourire en coin s'installa alors sur ses lèvres. C'était toujours comme ça avec le plus grand, des questions, un 'tch' et finalement un accord dont on aurait dit être plein de mauvaise volonté. Aomine pouvait aussi être aussi tsundere que Midorima quand il s'y mettait.

« Pas le choix, très bien mais ne vient pas te plaindre si tu ne sais toujours pas tirer après d'accord ?!

— Hai, hai »

 **xxx**

Les deux joueurs arrivèrent quelques minutes plus-tard au terrain de basket à quelques centaines de mètres du Majin. Ils restèrent debout l'un à côté de l'autre sans parler ni bouger. Un malaise commença à s'installer jusqu'à ce que Tetsu décide de s'avancer vers le panier.

 _Comme s'il était para…_

Maudite Satsuki, il la maudissait à lui mettre des salades dans la tête comme ça, pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas d'y penser ? La fatigue le gagnait à cause de sa nuit blanche, ça devait être ça.

Pour briser le silence Aomine demanda au plus petit de lui montrer ses tirs malgré le résultat plus qu'évident. Et ça ne manqua pas, une forme parfaite et un ballon à côté du panier.

« Qu'en dis-tu ? s'enquit Kuroko.

— T'es pas sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser de tes lancers merdiques ?! Et puis ce n'est normal de battre un type et de lui demander ça le lendemain ! »

Tetsu ne faisait que le regarder avec son air impassible et ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à savoir comment il était censé réagir. Il ne voulait pas empirer les choses avec lui.

Il se laissa tomber par terre et soupira.

« J'ai pas dormi depuis.

— Hein ? »

Le joueur fantôme ne s'était pas attendu à ça, du moins pas à ce que Aomine semble décider à lui faire part de ce qu'il ressentait. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis… ce fameux jour, celui où ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis rentré, j'ai mangé, j'ai pris un bain et je suis allé m'allonger. Mais je n'ai pas pu dormir. Mon corps était épuisé mais dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le match. J'avais oublié cette sensation. Je me sens oppressé, nauséeux comme si j'allais vomir et j'ai mal à la tête. Comme je l'avais oubliée, ça me manquait presque, mais maintenant que je revis ça, ça ne me manque plus du tout. C'est juste détestable. La nuit a été atroce. Mais c'est pour ça que je veux rejouer au basket le plus tôt possible. »

Oui, maintenant qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'était un vrai match et quelle était la sensation de perdre il voulait rejouer. Réapprendre à aimer ce sport qu'il aimait temps, oublier cette horrible sensation et surtout, retrouver ses liens avec Tetsu. Cette amitié, ces rires et ces sourires et continuer à avancer pour forger de nouveaux souvenirs.

« Aomine-kun…

— Ah, en parler m'a donné envie de jouer. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher alors je vais jouer avec toi.

— Hein ?

Tetsuya cligna des yeux, lui aussi ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il était paralysé sur place, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ces mots plein d'espoirs. Il avait tant rêvé depuis des mois qu'Aomine lui dise ses mots. Intérieurement il se sentait euphorique.

« Je viens de te dire que je vais t'apprendre à shooter. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire de joie. Enfin. Enfin, il retrouvait son meilleur ami. Il savait que les choses seraient différentes maintenant, mais ils pourraient de nouveau avancer ensemble. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux pour l'instant.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

— Rien. On s'entrainait souvent comme ça collège.

— Dépêche-toi donc de lancer ! T'as peu de temps. »

Pendant de longues minutes les deux adolescents jouèrent ensemble, goûtant doucement à la redécouverte de leur relation. Kuroko essayant de marquer des ballons en vain et ce malgré sa forme parfaite. Il observa avec soin la manière de tirer d'Aomine sans que cela ne l'aide à marquer aucun point. Sa forme était bien trop vague et différente pour qu'il puisse s'en inspirer. À un seul moment il réussit à presque mettre un panier. _Presque._

Et malgré ces échecs répétitifs tous les deux avaient le sourire aux lèvres. Ils jouèrent pendant des heures en discutant de manière légère ou dans un silence uniquement brisé par le ballon qui rebondissait sur le sol.

Aomine en oublia même les paroles de Satsuki. Il en oublia ses malheurs passés. Il était simplement heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été en un an.

Ce ne fut que vers 3h du matin qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, épuisés. Et dans le cas de Kuroko qui se trouvait assis par terre, incapable de se relever.

« On devrait rentrer Aomine-kun.

— Ouais, t'as raison. Tu vas réussir à te relever Tetsu ?

— Je ne crois pas, mes jambes sont complètements épuisées.

— Je suis étonné que tu ais réussi à tenir si longtemps.

— Mon endurance s'est améliorée depuis le collège.

— Mais ta capacité à shooter… pas tellement.

— Je gagnerais la prochaine fois, réplica-t-il de mauvaise foi. »

Aomine ricana mais ne répondit rien. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et s'accroupit, son dos face à lui.

« Allez montes, je te ramène chez moi, lui dit-il mais voyant qu'il allait répliquer il continua. À moins que tu veuilles ramper jusque chez toi. Et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.

— Si Aomine-kun insiste... »

La perspective de devoir ramper jusque chez lui ne lui donnait pas particulièrement envie, pas que dormir chez Aomine le gênait. En réalité Tetsuya était même heureux qu'il le lui propose. Il se releva alors sur ses genoux et accrocha ses bras autour du cou du bronzé. Celui-ci se releva et le bleuté dut accrocher rapidement ses jambes autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber.

C'est ainsi que l'Ace rentra chez lui avec Kuroko qui s'endormit au bout de quelques minutes de marche, son souffle chaud dans son cou.

Il fallait que Daiki se l'avoue, au collège il avait été terrifié quand les choses avaient commencé à se dégrader entre lui et Tetsu. Il n'avait pas su comment réagir à l'époque, refusant de prendre en compte les nouveaux sentiments qui commençaient à l'envahir à l'époque. Il avait alors fait de son mieux pour les repousser. Et à présent il le regrettait.

Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient réellement des amoureux transis comme l'avait insinué Satsuki et, sur le moment présent, il s'en fichait. Après ces heures à jouer et à rire comme avant il n'avait plus peur, il n'était plus paralysé. Peu importe quels étaient ces sentiments, un nouveau départ se présentait.

Et il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant eux pour le découvrir.


End file.
